Two Opposites
by Pleb's Stories
Summary: In the town of Salem, we follow Nick, the town's spy, who meets a woman named Molly. She seems normal alright, but Nick soon finds out she is the serial killer that plagues the town. To make matters worse? He's fallen in love with her, as she has for him. Will they be able to hide this long enough for the mafia to be extinguished, or will the town find out of Molly's true role?
1. Chapter 1

I **had the idea of making this story for some time now. It's inspired of the idea of the Lover's mode in Town of Salem, but I know like nothing about romance stories so brace yourselves. Who knows how long this story will go, but let's see anyways.**

 **Violence will happen, not gore splattered to the wall Saw II kind of stuff, but violence. Any in-bed stuff will not be included, and if implied it will happen it will not be in a chapter, the story might be rated M but it isn't a lemon. Okay, you can read the story now.**

It was a particularly gloomy day in the town of Salem, then again it was always like that. There had been 5 deaths ever since the town had been made, 3 by mafia, and most recently 2 by the serial killer. The town was listening in as the mayor, who had decided to reveal himself after the 2nd death this week, was explaining how the most recent death had happened the previous night.

"I have had professionals look at the body and it is clear that one, the now deceased woman was a medium, and two, the serial killer is the one who ended poor Mary's life," The mayor said. Mary was the medium, and was a trusted member of the town. The town became a blur of voices, talking and debating the recent news and about the town itself. However, one stood out, a lone man who went by the name of Nick.

He was a spy, and usually during the time the town argued over each other, he looked around, trying to get an agenda of everyone he saw. He was wearing a jacket with dark pants to ward off the cold weather, and had dark brown hair with brown eyes. He scanned everyone in the local vicinity, coming up with little to nothing to every person he saw. This technique he was trained with was useful when he was a agent for the government when he had worked for them, but here it was next to useless.

"Hey Nick, you okay?" A nearby man asked. The man went by the name of Markus, and had quickly identified Nick's role and teamed up with him. If that didn't make Markus's role obvious, he was a investigator.

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to get some information," Nick responded, not looking at Markus.

"Alright, well we're gonna be voting soon, and they're gonna try and vote up Lukas. I checked the guy last night and he's clean. We ought to make sure he lives through this," Markus said. The investigator was right, the mayor had once again stepped up to the middle of the town, where a gallow stood with a noose hanging from the end of it, awaiting its next victim to punish.

"We will begin yet another vote today, please write down on a piece of paper provided by the voting bin who you vote to be judged."

The town slowly walked over to the voting bin and grabbed a scrap of paper, scribbling names down and turning it into the box provided. Nick was one of the last to get a piece of paper, but right as he was about to grab one, he looked behind him and saw a woman standing there. She was wearing a shirt with a coat over it, and pants to match with it. She also had chestnut hair that went to her shoulders as well as green eyes to go with it. Nick could tell already some things about her, she wasn't a escort or consort, they were usually wearing more fancy clothes, and wasn't a member of the mafia, as they looked hardened and more often than not kept a gun on them.

Being a gentleman, he stepped aside and allowed her to take a piece of paper before him.

"Thank you sir," she said with a smile. Manners in the town were scarce, though that wasn't because no one knew them, it was that the most of the town had trust issues. Nick nodded and picked a piece of paper next, writing a name down of a person he had suspected to be a mafia member.

"Nick," he said, introducing himself.

"Molly," The woman said.

"It's nice to meet you Molly, had a good sleep last night?"

"Yes, I had a wonderful night's sleep, I think I've never been better."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Something kept you up last night?"

"I had… stuff to do, it kept be busy 'till morning."

"I'm sorry to hear it, maybe you'd like to come over tonight for a cup of tea? It always soothes my own troubles."

Nick thought about it for a moment. He had never really been invited over for a cup of tea before, he never really visited other's houses, just searched around the town at night and followed leads with Markus. Maybe one night off couldn't hurt? After all, he literally had been working himself 'till he was a walking zombie, he had gotten 3 hours of sleep in the past 4 days.

"Sounds nice Molly, what house is yours?"

"The one to the left of Adam."

Nick winced at that name. Two nights ago, Adam had been shot up by the mafia, and had turned up to be an amnesiac. He was a good man, didn't deserve to die so early in his life.

"I'll see you there," Nick said, putting his paper to the box and walking back to his spot next to Markus.

The voting had ended, Lukas had been deemed innocent, and it became too late to continue voting and everyone had gone home for the night. Nick had went into his house and leaned against his door for a moment. He felt something for Molly, but why did he for a woman he just met? Maybe he should get her something.

"Yeah… maybe I should," Nick said to himself. He looked around his house to find something to give to her. He didn't have much, personal possessions to him were just things that would drag him down, and because of that he had little things. He finally spotted a rose sitting in a vase in his dining room. He ran over and plucked it out of the vase, taking a whiff of the rose's scent. It was actually in pretty good condition, kept in mint condition over the years.

With the rose in hand, he walked outside and locked his door behind him. It was the full moon that night, so he was given light as he walked across the town square to Molly's home. Her home was made mostly of logs and stones, but it was designed pretty well, though it was only one story tall, not that Nick's was any bigger. He knocked on the door and hid the rose behind his back, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Within a minute, Molly had opened the door and greeted him. She was still wearing the same clothes, with the exception of her coat.

"I was wondering when you'd come over. Come in, it's cold out there," Molly said, letting Nick enter. Inside the house, it was filled with decorations and personal items, giving it a lived in look.

"Uh, I got you something," Nick said awkwardly, showing the rose he had to Molly. In truth, Nick wasn't great when it came to flirting or talking to the opposite gender in general. He wasn't shy, but his confidence usually failed him in times like this.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!"

Molly gently took the rose and put it in her pocket for later.

"I'll put it in my room later, but now let's have that cup of tea I promised you," Molly said, beckoning Nick to follow her to her dining room. It was pretty basic, 1 wooden table with only 3 chairs around it, as well as one chair in the corner which had a broken leg. Nick sat down at the table while Molly fetched the tea.

"You have a really nice house Molly," Nick complimented.

"Thank you, I put so much time decorating it, everyone who visits never really notices," Molly said from the kitchen. She soon emerged from the room, carrying two cups of hot tea. She gave one to Nick and sat across from him, taking a sip of the tea. Nick took a sip of the tea as well, and felt relaxed as soon as he had tasted it.

"So what do you do around here?" Molly asked.

"I just help my friend Markus with whatever he needs help doing, but it often keeps me awake all night. What about you?"

"I don't do much, mostly listen in to the town while I... think."

"Think about what?"

"I dunno, just zone out and think of whatever comes to mind."

"I… guess that makes sense," Nick responded, though personally he believed there was more to that. He took another sip of tea before asking another question.

"What do you like to do on your spare time?"

"I mostly just... visit other people at night," Molly said, obviously trying to avoid the question. Before Nick could question any further, the door crashed open, making the two jump. A man walked in, wearing a heavy rain coat and a bandanna to block out his face. In his hand he had a revolver, which had only 3 bullets in it. The man was a vigilante. The man fired at Molly, but she managed to sway the chair back so it could fall backwards and avoid the bullet that would have sent her straight to hell.

She got up and reached for her pocket, pulling out a slightly rusted knife, painted with dry blood. With the weapon in hand she pounced at the attacker, knocking the vigilante to the floor and stabbing him multiple times in the chest. Nick stared in horror at the scene until he saw the vigilante's gun, which had been knocked out of his hand and had slid over near Nick. He got up and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Molly.

At this point, the vigilante was long dead, and Molly had gotten up. She looked down at the corpse, which was now staining her floorboards and making a slight mess, though this didn't faze her at all. She realized Nick was still in the room and had looked behind her to see Nick, armed with the fallen vigilante's gun and pointing it at her.

"I… didn't want you to see me like this," Molly said.

"Didn't want me to see you kill a man? I didn't wanna see it either, but at least I know who the serial killer is now!"

But before Nick could pull the trigger, Molly ran at him and tackled him to the floor. Molly, who was on top of Nick now, raised her knife in preparation to stab Nick, while Nick held the gun and pointed it at Molly, ready to fire. But they didn't move, neither making a move.

C'mon, I can do this, just pull the trigger and… Nick thought to himself, trying to pull the trigger to finish this. But his finger wouldn't budge, he had lost all control to it. He dropped the gun to the floor, completely defenseless against Molly. Seeing the opportunity, she raised her knife a little higher. But the knife didn't descent, it stayed there, seemingly stuck in place.

A tear formed on Molly's eye and rolled down her cheek. She too dropped her knife to the side, unable to end Nick. She then collapsed on Nick, rolling up in his arms. He didn't expect this to happen at all, but it did anyways. They laid on the floor, not saying anything. After a few minutes Nick realized she had fallen asleep on him. He was about to get up until he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion crash down on him like a tsunami.

"Maybe… Just for a moment…" Nick murmured before falling asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke up with his head throbbing like he hit it on something. He had a weird dream that Molly was the serial killer and that-. He noticed that his surroundings and saw that he was in Molly's home.

"So that did happen," Nick said," If that did happen, then she must be…"

He looked to his chest and saw that Molly was indeed still curled up there. Her hair was wired up, and her shirt was plastered with dry blood from the previous night. Nick shook her gently to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open as soon as he did it.

"What happened?" She slurred.

"Remember last night?"

"Nick? What do you- oh, last night. Now I remember."

Molly got off of Nick, allowing him to get up on his feet. He glanced out the window and estimated it was around 5 o'clock. Around this time, people would wake up and get ready for the day. The town didn't meet until 7 am.

"Uh, listen, we should get ready for today, you go make sure the body is outside of their house and I'll clean up the floorboards," Nick said. Molly nodded and went to deliver the vigilante's corpse to their own home. Meanwhile Nick went to cleaning the floorboards. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies, then went back to the area of now dry blood and started cleaning, making sure no evidence was left behind.

It was a good thing his previous job had him do such work, cleaning areas where a murder scene was to cover up evidence, so he knew what he was doing. Why he had to do that, he did not say. Around an hour later, Molly had returned and the floor was as clean as it would get.

"You should get back to your house Nick before anything else can happen," Molly said, starting to walk to her room to change clothes. A sudden thought crossed Nick's mind then, it was a awkward one at the moment, but might as well.

"Molly, do you uh, want to go on a date after this?"

She stopped and turned to look at Nick in the eyes. She smiled, not one of psychopathic nature, but the warm smile she had given him the previous day.

"That would be nice. Tonight after the voting is over," She replied. With that, she walked to her room, leaving Nick to go home.

He had gotten home and changed into fresh clothes, taking one look at himself through a mirror he had before leaving the house for the daily gathering. It was just about 7, and the entire town had been assembled with the exception of a few. The mayor waited patiently for everyone to gather. As Nick took his place outside of his house, Markus next to him looked to him.

"Hey, I saw you weren't home last night, where did you go?" He asked.

"Ah, I just was visiting Molly, I forgot to tell you I was going to have tea with her," Nick responded. Just then, the mayor had begun the gathering.

"Recently this morning, we have discovered the corpse of Louis, who was recognized to be the vigilante. It became obvious the serial killer was responsible for his death when we saw the stab wounds," The mayor said. He paused for a moment before then saying," Perhaps his death was not in vain, as he had left a will before dying. I will analyze it tonight with the investigator and sheriff, who I hope will pay me a visit. You may all discuss among yourselves now."

Right as he had said it, the town bursted with chatter, Nick able to distinguish most of what everyone was saying. Some were gossiping over the recent death, while others silently debated who could be innocent and who could be guilty. Before he could get any more information however, Markus started to talk to him again.

"Well, you know what that means Nick, I gotta pay a visit to the mayor tonight. Maybe ol' Louis had some evidence against the serial killer. Do you wanna come along?" Mark asked.

"No, I got a date with Molly tonight."

"Oh, I see, this man's got a date," Markus said with a grin. Nick tried to silence him but the man was too intent on teasing him, yelling to the town," Hey! This guy's got a date over here!"

No one really heard, but it still had the intended effect on Nick, making him go cherry red.

"You know, red looks good on you."

"Shut up."

"Alright, I'll be quiet."

"Good."

Nick returned to gathering information from the town's talk while Markus pulled out a small piece of paper and started scribbling on it. Most likely he was writing down something on his will. A few minutes passed between their silence, neither of them talking. Finally, Nick decided to go do something.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and talk to Molly over by her house," he said.

"If you say so," Markus replied, not looking up from his writing. Nick walked to Molly's home, only taking a couple minutes to cross the town to get to her. Soon enough, he saw her outside of her home, chatting with a neighbor of hers.

"Hey Molly," Nick said to her as soon as he was within her earshot. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Nick."

She turned to her neighbor, a middle aged man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a coat on with dark pants, and had a satchel strapped to his side. Nick scanned him and could tell he must have been a lookout, based on the way the man looked at everyone and how he had a pair of binoculars stashed away in his satchel. It was easy to tell, at least for Nick.

"So you're the one Molly is talking about. Nice to meet you, I'm Todd."

"The lookout," Nick said without thinking about it. Todd went pale as soon as he had said it.

"How do you know that?"

"Listen, it's my job to know who's who. Don't worry, I'm not against you."

It didn't do much to make Todd fully trust him, but he did stay silent about it.

"So Molly, I was thinking we'd go to my house tonight, chat a bit."

"Sounds good to me Nick, I'll come with you after voting."

Just then, the mayor returned to his position right next to the execution block and announced it would be time to vote. Everyone continued the routine of going up to the voting box and putting in their votes. Nick made no vote, he just put in a blank paper.

Everyone returned to their houses before the mayor readed the votes.

"It looks like… Thomas, you're up," the mayor said, looking to his far right. 3 houses to the left of Nick, there stood a sweating man with a hat on his head and with a suit. He looked like the monopoly man, except that he had no cane, and was not the monopoly man. He walked up to the gallows to stand under them.

"The town puts you on trial, what do you claim?"

"Not guilty."

"How so?"

"I'm the lookout, a-and I uh… I know who killed Louis!"

"Who did? Spit it out."

"It was… Nick, Nick did it!"

All eyes went to Nick, who stayed calm throughout the entire thing even after being accused of murder. Technically, he was nearby during the murder, but he did not end Louis's life himself.

"Ugh, he's lying, I could not have killed Louis, I was at Molly's home the entire night, she can vouch for me."

The mayor turned to look at Molly.

"Is this true?"

"Yes it is."

The mayor turned back to Thomas in light of the new evidence.

"Nick claims to not have been the killer, and another citizen confirms it. So I ask, if you were the lookout, why did you lie to me?"

"I… To conceal my identity?"

"You may vote now," The mayor said to the town. It wouldn't take a genius to know what happened next. Just about everyone in the town had voted guilty, no innocent votes. Soon enough, the gallows claimed another victim, their corpse hanging from the noose. The body was checked and the mayor announced that Thomas was a member of the mafia, a framer by the looks of the documents he had stashed.

The day ended then, and everyone went to their homes. Nick, however, stayed outside of his house and waited for Molly, who came soon enough. She wore a fresh new shirt and had her coat on again.

"Let's go," Nick said, leading her to his home. He opened the door for her, letting her go first then him next.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Nick said. Molly looked around the place, seeing how barren it was.

"So you don't like decorations, huh?"

"I feel like personal items like that slow me down, so I got none."

"Alright, if you say so. Let's get talking, shall we?" Molly said as she walked to the kitchen. Nick followed and sat down from the seat across Molly. They sat in silence for a moment before Nick started up a topic.

"Do you think they'll find out?"

"Find out about what? Us? I don't care if they find out about us together."

"Not that, what if the town finds out about what really happened last night. If they do, they'll lynch you, then me for being a traitor."

"You're concerned about being killed?"

"No, I'm concerned about us, more in specific, you."

"Well they won't find out...hopefully… Let's talk about something else for now."

"Ok… You ever had a pet before?" Nick brought up.

"I had a cat once, but one day I came home to find it thrown to the curb, not moving. I tracked down the killer and… well, they never saw the light of day again," Molly said," What about you?"  
"I had a dog when I still worked for the government, but she got sick after a while and had to be put down."

"Looks like we both got dead pets."

"Yeah, I never got anymore pets after she died."

"What did you name her?"

"Lucky. What did you name the cat?"

"Lory."

"Lory? That's an interesting name."

"It just came across my mind then."

A sudden knock on the front door startled them both. They looked to the door and then at each other.

"I'll see what they want-" Nick was saying before Molly stopped him there.

"No, I can deal with them," She said, going to Nick's kitchen and grabbing one of his cooking knives out. She walked to the door, Nick following behind, and opened it, concealing the knife behind her back. A man with a mess of jet black hair, dark brown eyes with faint rings under them and a suit was standing there.

"Hello ma'am, I'm here on the godfather's orders. He wants to see you both," The man said.

"Nice offer, how about I give a counter offer?" Molly replied, tightening her grip on the knife.

"'Fraid you two have no say in the matter," The man said before snapping his fingers. He ran inside and tackled Molly to the floor, knocking her out. Nick jumped on the mafia member, trying to incapacitate him. He was too busy strangling the man to notice another person, a blonde woman in a suit, walk in with a leather sap in hand. The woman swung it at Nick's head and Nick's vision went dark.

"Wake up," A gruff voice commanded. Nick's eyes slowly opened at the words. He had a headache, but as he tried to put a hand up to rub his head, he found that his hands were bound behind his back.

"Where the hell-" Nick murmured, looking around him. He was no longer inside his home, and was instead a much fancier place. There was red carpeting, several chandeliers adorning the ceiling, as well as about 5 thugs standing around him. It didn't take long for him to identity their roles.

Two of them were the ones that had put an assault on his house just recently that night, they were armed with Thompson machine guns with drum magazines attached. They were obviously the mafioso. Another man in the room wore a gray suit and looked messy, but at the same time he looked at everyone with a look that said he knew things about them.

He was the consligure, the mafia's investigator.

Then there was a man who must had been at least in his 50s sitting at the desk. He had a aura of power off him, as well as a threatening look in his eyes. He was the godfather. Finally there was a woman standing next to him, she wore a red dress and have a seductive look to her.

She was the consort, the mafia's escort. Oh, and Molly was tied to a chair next to him. She had regained consciousness just around the same time as he had. Seeing the two captives woken up, the godfather spoke.

"Hello Nick, I knew it was only a matter of time until Hank would find you. I could just give a flick of my finger and have you turned to a human sponge, you know that?"

"So why haven't you done it yet?"

"Simple, I know something about you that, should it get to the town's delicate ears, would have you and Molly dead on the gallows. After all, what would they say if they knew their spy was dating the serial killer? A murderer who would have them all done. But I tell you what Nick, I won't tell them, if you do us, the mafia, a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to work for us, not as a member, but as a affiliate, an asset. It is tremendously valuable to have both a spy AND a killer working for me."

"And if I don't we both get killed."

"But that's the best part, the town will kill HER first, and will save you for last. Who knows, maybe they'll even spare you and have you watch her squirm on that noose, clinging for life."

Nick looked to Molly. She was fine with dying, but not if she would never see Nick again, and vise versa. He made his mind then.

"Fine, we'll do it."

"Good boy. Just to test your abilities, I want you to go to this house and have this man killed, find as much information as possible that is there and burn it."

"Alright, who are we going to?"

"The town's medium, James. Hank here believes he is getting valuable information from our now dead framer. We wouldn't want what information he had to be exposed to the town, now would we? And besides, that vigilante saw you and Molly together anyways, he wouldn't pass us the opportunity to have you both done. We both benefit here, Nick, so do us the favor and get it done."

The godfather motioned for them to be released, having the mafioso unbind them.

"Your knife is out by the door. Log as much information as possible and bring it to us in the morning. I'll have Marco pick it up tomorrow."

Molly and Nick nodded before leaving the house. They got outside and glanced at the house. It was a very fine home, 2 stories tall and showed off it's owner's wealth from it's decor.

"Should have known," Nick mumbled before walking toward James's house.

"We're just gonna let the mafia chain us to them like that?" Molly asked, walking alongside Nick.

"We got no other options, but I think I might have an idea," Nick answered.

"What is it?"

"Maybe Markus can help us, of course we would have to let him in on our little secret."

"What if he tries to snitch on us?"

"I'd have to say goodbye to a good friend. I hope it doesn't come to that."

They stopped at a one-story house made of wood and stone. It was poorly made, and was moaning constantly due to bad construction.

"Ok, I'll knock and you run up and do your business," Nick said.

"Ooh, I hope this kill is good, I haven't got a good victim for sometime now. That vigilante was too harsh, and he wasn't who I wanted to kill," Molly commented.

Nick knocked on the door several times and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal a small man with a white beard and hair, as well as dark brown eyes. The man wore a robe with a cloak over it, giving him a odd appearance.

"Nick? What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing personal."

"What do you-"

Molly ran up from behind Nick and charged into James, tackling him to the floor.

"No no n-" James struggled to say before being silenced by the cold steel of Molly's knife. Nick tried his best not to look at the murder scene and walked inside the house. Inside it was lived in, having a living room, a complete kitchen, and even a basement, though Nick doubted it was stable.

"Nick, I found his will!" Molly said, pulling a tattered piece of paper from James's robe. Nick inspected the paper and saw that James had gotten wind from the vigilante that Molly was the serial killer. It also said some other bits and pieces of information, ones that would do little but identify each other in the town, but would aid the mafia.

"Ok, we got what the godfather wanted, let's just clean up the mess," Nick said.

Nick checked his pockets and found a tinderbox with a spare match. He flicked it against the rough surface of the tinderbox and set it aflame. He threw the tinder box up at the roof where it would have the most potential for starting a fire before running outside the house.

Nick and Molly looked at eachother once they got out.

"I guess this is goodnight?"

"I suppose. Have a good night Molly."

They went separate ways to their homes, rushing inside before anything else could happen that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the massive delay on chapters, I kinda loss inspiration for awhile. But I came back, saw the peeps that read this, and it filled me with the courage to help get this done. Here's chapter 3 for you doods.**

It was morning, and the town was gathered at the town square, facing the mayor as he called the names of the deceased. The town was getting more grave, more and more deaths, and the serial killer was out on the loose still.

"Today, I sadly announce that our medium, James, has died. My sources say that he has died due to stab wounds, likely to the serial killer. In addition, he was found burned, along with his house. I have no reason to believe that this is an arsonist's work, so perhaps the mafia was involved, or maybe the serial killer is starting to get more creative," The mayor announced solemnly.

"Was a will found?" Markus asked, right next to Nick.

"No, strangely enough. There isn't evidence to prove it had burned in the fire, as no ashes of paper could be found. I will hold another meeting tonight, however I would like our spy to be present. It is time we took more serious measures. You may discuss among yourselves now."

The town started to discuss among themselves, however fear, uncertainty, and paranoia was heard in their voices now, more obvious than before.

"You'll come tonight, right?" Markus asked Nick, not really asking a question at that point, more implying a command. "I know you like to spend time with your girlfriend over there, but she can wait, the town is at sake."

From across the square, a man wearing a fine suit was walking across, wearing security shades. Nick had a good feeling as to who it was.

"Uh, yeah, I'll come, just let me tell Molly the news-," Nick replied hastily.

"No no no! She can't know of this, it's confidential!"

"Markus, we've been friends ever since we both got our tickets at the city together, rode on that crappy carriage here, and settled in to Salem. You can trust me, then you can trust her."

Markus looked to him, then to Molly over to her home with uncertainty before giving in. Nick could see without Markus showing that he didn't like it, but at least he was accepting it.

"Fine, but don't tell her everything to know about everything, okay?"

"Gotcha. Hold on, I think this guy wants something."

Nick and Markus looked over to see the strange man now wait only a foot away from them. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Give us a moment, please, I need to have a quick talk with Mr. Nick," He said in a emotionless tone that spoke of pure business. Markus nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction, pulling out his will to jot something down.

"So what did you find?" The man asked once Markus had walked far enough away. Nick retrieved the will from last night and gave it to the man. "Good boy. The boss wants to speak with you tonight, in private. He's got another job for you."

"I can't take it, I got to attend a meeting with the mayor," Nick explained, glancing around to make sure no one was tapping in.

"That's exactly what he wanted. Go to the meeting, I'll cover for you and tell the boss what's going on, don't worry."

Around them, everyone began to silence themselves, so in order to blend in they shut themselves up too. Up to the middle of the square, the mayor had stepped up and was now calling for the votes.

"Get in, collect the information, and come back to the boss, no tomfoolery," The mafia informer instructed before heading off to vote. Nick stayed put for a few moments before deciding to go talk with Molly. He didn't have any accusations to place. She was currently standing next to her home, writing something in her will.

"Hey love," Nick said, shaking Molly from her writing.

"Oh, hey Nick. Aren't you supposed to be voting?" She asked, looking up in confusion.

"Laws say you can abstain from a vote, thankfully, so we're off the hook."

"Oh, sweet. I always thought we _had_ to vote."

"Nah, if it were like that, the system could be abused. Anyways, did you get a job from the mob boss?"

"No, since apparently I need you to do _anything_ for him, I got nothing. I think I'm gonna go kill Petunia, though."

They looked over to Petunia, a woman who's role Nick had no idea of, who was currently discussing something with Todd. She looked frightened."

"Everyone, back to your spots, time to call up the suspected!" The mayor exclaimed. Nick gave Molly a kiss goodbye as everyone organized into their respective spots outside of their homes as the mayor checked to see who was up.

"It's… Nick," The mayor called. As soon as he had said it, Nick's blood stopped in its tracks. Eyes all around focused to him. Remembering his training, Nick calmed himself, and walked up to the gallow with confidence, the number one way to show someone you knew what you were talking about, whether or not it was true.

"Nick, you have been put on trial for suspected crimes against the town. What do you say in your defense?" The mayor inquired.

"Innocent, I have committed no crime. Ask Markus, Mr. mayor, I know for fact you can trust him," Nick calmly replied, keeping his tone at a confident pace.

"Markus, do you vouch for him?"

"Yes, Mr. mayor, I have run checks on him before, I can confirm he's innocent," Markus called.

"Very well, citizens, you may now vote," The mayor called. Everyone pooled in their votes, and the mayor counted it up.

"It looks like 8 innocent and-" The mayor was announcing before double taking and reading the guilty count slowly. "-99 guilty."

For once in Nick's life, he had a stunned expression on his face. _99 guilty?!_ The town didn't even have 30 citizens, it was impossible to be that. Around the square, even everyone else was shocked by these results.

"I call for an executive move tonight. At the meeting, we will determine whether or not we shall have him executed or not," The mayor pronounced, reassessing the situation. Nick leaned over to the mayor and whispered in his ear something.

"Wait, you are?" The mayor whispered, surprised. After a few moments of silence, the mayor continued his original orders. "Return home, citizens, and hopefully sleep cozy."

Everyone started walking back to their homes, with the exception of Nick, who stayed at the center with the mayor. After everyone had left, he told Nick to follow him back to the manor. After a few moments of walking, they came inside the building, and Nick was led to the study of the manor. It was decorated nicely, with quaint paintings lining the walls, a big, circular table in the middle of the room,a large clock attached to a wall right above a cozy firepit, and more decor. The mayor took a seat, inviting Nick to sit with him.

"Let us chat while we wait for everyone else to come," The mayor said. Nick nodded, and allowed the mayor to start off with a topic.

"So, why didn't you come to me last night?"

"I felt I wasn't invited, it was for the sheriff and investigator, and besides, I was on a date with Molly."

"Ah, I understand. But still, I would have let you in so we could have avoided that little event today."

The mayor leaned back into his chair and checked the clock on the wall before continuing.

"You date Molly? How interesting, I had taken you to be a lone wolf."

"Yeah, I thought that too, right up till I met her. I love her so much, I don't know how I would live without her."

Suddenly, 3 men enter the room, interrupting their conversation. Nick looked closer and saw Markus, Wagner, and Wally.

"Sorry I was late mayor, I got caught up with Toby, he was trying to tell me one of his crazy theories or something like that," Wagner apologized. The man wore a dress shirt with fine pants to match, and had an amount of dirt blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"You must be the…?" Nick asked.

"Sheriff, pleasure to meet you. I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you're the spy, yeah?"

"That's right, sheriff."

"So gentlemen, sit down please. We have much to discuss," the mayor started asking for everyone to sit. As they took their seats, Nick analyzed Walley and recognized him to be the bodyguard, figures.

"So, I have called this meeting to help zero down the mafia, or better yet the serial killer," the mayor announced to the men. "Nick, any leads?"

"I uh…" Nick murmured, questioning in his head if he truly should spill some dirt on the mafia. Deciding that it was worth the risk, he continued, "yes, I do. You know that-"

The sounds of the front door opening interrupted Nick. Wally got up and pulled out his gun, pointing it to the study door.

"Whoever is out there, I'm going to fire in three if you don't tell me who you are!" he shouted.

"It's me, Toby!" a familiar voice said from the other side of the study door. Wally let Toby in, but kept his gun at the ready. The small man entered the room, carrying papers with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The mayor demanded.

"I have brought you evidence today on the serial killer!" Toby announced proudly. As soon as he said it, Nick turned pale, and for the second time that day, he could feel his veins run cold as blood stopped pumping.

"Really? Well, let's see it!" Markus exclaimed, excited that evidence was finally coming to light. Toby smirked proudly and put the documents on the table. They were composed mostly of photographs: Molly and Nick walking into James's house in the middle of the night, and coming back out, the burning house behind them.

"Nick? What do you say to this?" the mayor asked, turning to Nick.

"I'm not the killer, I can't be!" Nick protested, searching for some excuse.

"No, he isn't," Toby supported. "Molly is. I had searched her house with an old friend of mine tonight, thankfully she was gone, and I had discovered the floors perfectly cleaned. We took samples and got them run through, and it was found to have Louis's degraded blood on it!"

"Wait, so why was Nick in the picture?" Wally asked, putting his gun down slightly.

"Simple, he was aiding her! Brainwashed by her!"

Internally, Nick sighed in slight relief. At least they thought he was innocent. But what about Molly?

"I see," The mayor silently said, soaking in this new evidence. In an attempt to hopefully drive away the mayor's attention to this, Nick tried claiming it false. "No, I trust Toby. He's been proven resourceful before, and I only just heard about you today Nick… I trust Markus enough to believe you're innocent, but Molly is not. Wally, detain Nick for questioning."

"What? No no no!" Nick stammered before being grabbed by Wally. He remembered his training and attempted to butt his head back to the bodyguard, though he only managed to fail.

"Maybe you need some shuteye," Walley commented. He put Nick far enough to give him a direct punch in the face, making Nick's vision go dark.


End file.
